Shadow
by Metalliqha
Summary: Karena Black Star, sesungguhnya bukanlah bintang yang bersinar menyilaukan... - dedicated to SDAnniv#1


_Terinspirasi dari satu kalimat dari Maka yang mampu membuat wajah Black Star memerah di Chapter 105._

_(Aku suka pairing ini hanya kalau dibuat jadi Angst :D)_

_Disclaimer: Atsushi Ohkubo owned the characters._

* * *

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

"_Bukan hanya waktu itu saja. Kau selalu menolongku. Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku, kan?_"

* * *

Jika dia boleh jujur, maka jawabannya, ya.

Bukan hal yang tak mungkin, kan? Kebersamaan mereka sejak dulu bukan hanya membuat _gadis itu_ menjadi temannya semata, _dia_ juga mendapatkan tempat khusus di hidupnya. Dan _dia_, telah jadi bagian permanen dari kehidupannya.

Itu, sebelum akhirnya mereka harus mencari rekan.

Dia bukanlah senjata, begitu juga dengan _gadis itu_.

Dia sadar kehadirannya mungkin tidak akan begitu berarti lagi dalam hidup_nya_. Terlebih, _dia _sudah mendapatkan senjata_nya_. Senjata yang membuat_nya_ mengorbankan segalanya.

Yang mati-matian ingin _dia _lindungi, yang menurutnya, tak masuk akal. Bukankah senjata ada untuk melindungi pemakainya? Mungkin yang ini cukup berbeda.

Satu hal itu cukup membuatnya sakit. Saat dia berpikir kalau tak ada hal yang lebih sakit dari itu, ternyata dia salah.

Mereka sangat cocok, kan?

Bukankah harusnya dia bahagia untuk_nya_ dan rekan_nya_?

* * *

Tangannya mengusap keningnya, menghapus peluh yang mulai bermunculan. Dia tahu ini tak ada gunanya. Seribu, dua ribu, atau berapapun angkatan beban, _push up_, _sit up_, dan bermacam latihan fisik lainnya, tidak akan mengubah keadaaan, kan?

Lalu kenapa dia masih melakukan ini? Kenapa tujuannya hanya untuk melindungi _dia_?

_Dia_ sudah memiliki senjatanya—rekannya—jadi, kenapa berpikiran untuk melindungi_nya_ disaat dia sendiri punya seseorang yang harus dia lindungi?

Tawa kering keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekarang, dia malah berpikiran untuk melindungi senjatanya. Aneh, bukan?

Senjatanya ada untuk melindunginya. Berkat perlindungan itulah, dia akan membuat senjata itu menjadi senjata hebat. Oh, pikirnya, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa _dia_ mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan_nya_ untuk si senjata menyebalkan itu.

Ah, rekan_nya_ memang merupakan sahabatnya. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia membencinya. Bukan hanya menjadi sekadar senjata, dia juga mengambil seluruh bagian dari_nya_. Semuanya. Dia mengambil apa yang seharusnya miliknya.

"Black Star!"

Dia menoleh, mengatur napasnya yang berat. Ini dia. Ini adalah rekan_nya_. Ini adalah orang yang merebut kebahagiannya.

"Oh, Soul."

"Kau lihat Maka?"

_Aku selalu melihatnya dalam pikiranku…_

"Tidak."

"Ck, baiklah."

* * *

Dia, Black Star, yang sesungguhnya, bukanlah bintang yang bersinar. Bukanlah cahaya terang yang menyilaukan.

Sejak kejadian hari itu, Black Star hampir tak pernah masuk kelas. Dia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan Maka, gadis yang telah dan masih mengisi sudut hatinya.

Gadis yang telah dan masih menjadi bagian permanen hidupnya.

"Huah…"

Ruang kelas mereka terasa begitu hangat, apalagi disaat hujan seperti ini. Black Star hari ini bolos lagi, namun memutuskan untuk menemani sang senjata yang ingin tinggal di kelas lebih lama.

Kelas dalam keadaan sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dia dan senjatanya, rekannya.

"Kau boleh pulang jika mau, Black Star."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Black Star menoleh pada rekannya, dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsubaki?"

"Tidak ada, hanya pekerjaan kecil."

Black Star menatap gadis itu lama. Dia menghela napas. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat Tsubaki seperti dia melihat Maka? Sesusah itukah menghapus Maka dari pikirannya?

_Tidak. Pertanyaan yang salah, mungkin pertanyaannya seharusnya…_

Sepenting itukah Maka baginya?

Jemari Black Star mulai menari di kaca berembun. Di luar pasti sangat dingin, dia bersyukur Tsubaki membawa payung untuk mereka berdua.

"Maka…" bisiknya saat melihat gadis itu tengah berlari di bawah derasnya hujan. Basah kuyup, dia seperti anjing yang ditinggalkan tuannya. "Tsubaki, apa tadi Soul tidak masuk?"

"Tidak…"

Black Star mengepalkan tangan. Kenapa senjata_nya_ tak menjemputnya? Bukankah senjata ada untuk melindungi tuannya?

"Tsubaki…"

"Aku mengerti, Black Star."

Black Star menoleh lagi pada rekannya. Tsubaki sedang tersenyum tulus.

Black Star tahu, Tsubaki pasti sudah mengerti bagaimana Black Star setelah sekian lama menjadi rekannya. Setelah berkali-kali melakukan resonansi jiwa, Tsubaki pasti tahu isi hati dan perasaan Black Star yang sesungguhnya.

Yah, dia tak keberatan juga kalau Tsubaki tahu. Setidaknya, ada seseorang yang tahu bagaimana sakitnya dia. Ada seseorang yang menemaninya dalam kesakitannya. Dia tidak sendirian…

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya dua payung, ingat? Ini," Tsubaki menyerahkan satu payungnya, "Antarlah Maka, Black Star."

Seringaian tertempel di wajah cokelatnya. Memiliki rekan sebaik dan setulus Tsubaki, kurang beruntung apa dia?

Oh, ya, dia tak seberuntung Soul yang bisa mendapatkan Maka…

* * *

Maka berhenti berlari ketika tangannya ditahan seseorang. Dia mendongak, melihat sebuah payung hitam sudah melindungi dirinya. Dan menoleh saat mendengar tawa kecil yang sangat ia kenal.

"Black Star!"

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan."

Untuk sesaat, keheningan terjadi. Tidak ada satu suarapun keluar dari mereka. Dengan rakus Black Star menghabiskan beberapa detik itu untuk melihat wajah Maka.

"Merindukan sang dewa?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri, setelah beberapa saat.

_Ck, kenyataannya, akulah yang merindukanmu, Maka._

"Kau terlalu berharap."

Black Star menyeringai. "Terserah padamu saja. Bagaimana kalau dewa yang besar ini mengantarmu pulang? Kau tahu, tugas dewa adalah menolong sesama. Dan menolongmu, yang merupakan teman sang dewa, adalah hal yang kecil!"

"Masih banyak omong, seperti biasa."

Senyum.

Maka tersenyum.

Semakin lama dilihat, semakin Black Star sadar kalau beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang cukup membuat _shock_ itu menyebabkan senyum Maka menghilang. Dan hari ini, Black Star mampu mengembalikan senyum itu. Dia menyeringai.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memintamu mengantarku. Lagipula, jika aku tidak mau, kau harus memaksaku, bodoh."

Black Star tertawa kering, "Ha! Dewa sepertiku memang tak bisa ditolak keberadaannya dan bantuannya! Aku tahu itu!"

Kalimat itu perlahan hilang saat melihat gadis di depannya bergetar hebat. Maka kedinginan. Senyum gadis itu mengembang saat sebuah jaket tersampir di bahunya. Black Star tahu ini bukan saatnya berbicara banyak, ini saatnya menunjukkan pada Maka bahwa Black Star, masih orang yang dulu sering dengannya. Bahwa Black Star, masihlah sahabatnya.

Bahwa Black Star, mencintainya…

* * *

Langkah demi langkah yang mereka ambil membawa mereka semakin dekat dengan tujuan. Masih tanpa suara. Masih tak ada kata. Black Star hanya bisa menggenggam pegangan payungnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tak mengeluh kedinginan.

Dia harus menjaga Maka.

Dia harus melindungi Maka.

Karena jika bukan dia, lalu siapa lagi?

"Oh, Black Star."

Soul muncul dari balik pintu, dia terlihat memakai pakaian hujan. Di tangannya, terdapat kunci motornya. "Maka?"

Entah apa yang Soul katakan kepada Maka, si senjata itu masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Black Star dan Maka di luar. Tak lama, Soul kembali. Dia membawa handuk tebal. Handuk tebal itu pasti lebih hangat dibanding jaket milik Black Star.

"Yo, Black Star, terimakasih sudah mengantar Maka."

"Terimakasih, Black Star! Kau sudah menggantikan tugas Soul."

_Ah, ya, benar. Itu dia. Itu._

Tawa kecil Maka kembali membuat Black Star tersenyum, "Tak perlu berterimakasih! Sudah tugasku sebagai dewa untuk menolong! Yo, Soul, rawat Maka!"

Soul menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

_Karena jika tidak, kubunuh kau, Soul…_

Black Star melambaikan tangannya. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya menjauh, Black Star mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan Maka itu benar. Black Star telah menggantikan tugas Soul.

Dia akan berguna, ketika Soul tak ada. Dia akan dianggap, ketika Soul entah ada dimana.

Black Star harus melindungi Maka, disaat Soul sudah mencapai batasnya.

* * *

Karena Black Star yang sesungguhnya, bukanlah bintang yang bersinar.

Melainkan bayangan hitam yang semakin gelap setiap harinya. Bayangan hitam yang berdiri di belakang cahayanya. Jauh di belakang, namun tetap kan mengikuti cahayanya.

Karena Black Star adalah bayangan Maka.

Karena Black Star, yang sesungguhnya, yang mencintai Maka.

* * *

_a/n: entahlah, pokoknya ini sangat gaje.. Ahahaha, RnR ya. :)_

_-Metalliqha_


End file.
